Dark Desire
by Ellie Dee
Summary: Sometimes death only increases ones desire.


TITLE: "Dark Desire."   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
RATING: R   
SPOILERS: Anything through Season 5 of Buffy is fair game.  
SERIES: Part 1 of "Dreams We'll Never See."   
SUMMARY: Sometimes death only increases ones desire.  
DISCLAIMER: Here to entertain, please don't sue.  
FEEDBACK: Unless you want me to cry please send me something. Flames are   
happily accepted, we're a little low on firewood this year. ;)   
  
  
"Dark Desire."   
By Ellie Dee   
  
  
Buffy Summers was running down the darkened streets of Sunnydale. She knew  
she was being chased even though she couldn't hear anyone and didn't dare   
to stop and take a look.  
  
She was so tired. It felt as if she had been running for days. Ever since   
they had blown up the Hellmouth, it was almost impossible to tell how much  
time had passed. It must have been weeks since Giles cast the spell that   
destroyed Glory....and the Hellmouth....and about half of Sunnydale.  
  
The magick that was released literaly fried everything electronic for   
miles around. Not to mention the dust cloud that still blocked out the sun.  
  
Can we say 24 hour Vamp buffet?   
  
The spell also screwed with her Slayer powers. They worked but at a much  
lower level than normal. Also she didn't heal as fast as she use to.  
  
With the sun blotted out and the Slayer severly weakened vampires were   
running rampant through out Sunnydale. Any humans left in town were being  
hunted down and fed upon.  
  
At first she had tried to continue fighting, but after awhile all Buffy   
wanted to do was get away. She had looked for Giles and Xander and   
everyone else but with no luck. After she had seen the crater Giles and   
Amy's spell caused, she could only pray that the rest of the Scoobies had  
gotten away.   
  
At least, she thought Mom and Dawn had been able to leave before everything  
went to Hell.   
  
With that, Buffy felt someone run into her, knocking her to the ground.  
As she fell they were on her, at least a dozen of them were grabbing her   
and hitting her. By shear weight they held her down.   
  
I'm so tired, she thought, as she tried to fight back. I'm just so tired.  
  
Soon, several vampires began to feed from her. And that was when they   
began to turn to dust.  
  
As dark as it was, Buffy couldn't see what was happening. All she could   
tell was that there were fewer and fewer vampires holding her down.   
  
Then suddenly, all that was covering her was a layer of dust. Buffy lay   
there trying to catch her breath. She couldn't see anything in the   
shadows and she couldn't hear anything. But somehow she knew that her  
savior was still there.  
  
From behind her Buffy could hear a cigarette lighter and then she could   
smell smoke.  
  
"S-spike," she croaked.  
  
Buffy heard someone blow out cigarette smoke and then she heard a   
familiar voice.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, it's not Spike."  
  
"D-dawn?"  
  
"Whoa, got it in two. You're becoming a regular genius."   
  
From where she lay, Buffy could see her sister as she walked out of   
the shadows. It was Dawn, but it wasn't her little sister.  
  
Cigarette in hand, black tank top, black leather pants and boots, Dawn  
Summers looked down at her sister.   
  
"What's wrong Buff?" asked Dawn as she slowly twirled in place and   
released her demon. "Don't you like my new look?"  
  
"W-what happened? W-where's Mom?"  
  
"It's all your fault Buffy!" screamed Dawn as she spun to face her sister.  
"You went away when we needed you most, when I needed you. You had to go   
running off to fight Glory, even though Giles told you he didn't need your  
help. That the spells he and Amy had found would be able to get rid of that  
Hell Bitch."  
  
"All you had to do was get me and Mom away from Sunnydale and Glory  
couldn't get hold of my blood and she couldn't open the gateway. She would  
have been bound inside of Ben for good."  
  
"But no. You had to go and beat the crap of that blond bitch just one last  
time. And your screwing around totaly FUCKED up Giles spell."  
  
"H-how d-did you know?" asked Buffy.  
  
A snear spread across Dawn's face before she replied, "Let's just say   
that after it was all over, I had a little talk with dear old Giles."  
  
"You left me and Mom all alone. Well guess what Buffy, Mom DIED because  
you weren't there. You were too busy out playing hero."  
  
"So just because you wanted to kick the shit out of a god we ended up   
getting the Hellmouth destroyed along with about half of Sunnydale. And  
when it was all over the dust cloud had blotted out the sun leaving all  
of us helpless."  
  
Pausing to take a drag from her cigarette, Dawn continued, "Mom, Ben,  
Jonathan, Amy, they're all dead. All because of you. Poor Amy, she didn't  
even have a chance to tell Jonathan that she was pregnant."   
  
"Then when the Hellmouth blew the energy fried our cars engine, so we  
tried to get away on foot. Well some vampires found us, they killed mom   
and were about to kill me when Spike showed up. He tried to save me, he   
kept saying he promised you he'd protect me, but he was too weak."  
  
"That damn chip in his head had ruined him, he wasn't the Big Bad anymore.  
So the vamps were able to hurt him. They hurt him bad and they were about  
to kill me. They didn't even want me just for me, they only wanted to kill  
me because I was your "Little Sister."  
  
"But then Mommy came along and saved me. She'd been searching for me, she   
wanted to protect me. So she killed all the vamps and then she took us   
home. When we got there Mommy undressed me and bathed me. She found me   
something warm to wear and she held me. She held me and let me cry. And  
then she kissed my tears away."  
  
"I had never felt that loved before. For a long time she sat there holding  
me while we kissed. When we stopped I felt dizzy and out of breath. I  
pulled her face back down to mine, but this time she kissed me on my neck."  
  
"I could feel her fangs as they slid into my throat. It didn't hurt at all,  
instead it felt wonderful," Dawn sighed. "As she held me in her arms she   
slowly began to drink."  
  
"The world started to go dark and my heart started to beat faster. That was  
when Mommy asked me if I wanted to live with her forever."  
  
"Of course I said yes!" Said Dawn to Buffy's horror as an evil and yet  
sensual smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Mommy opened her top and drew a nail across her left breast near her nipple.  
As the blood began to well she brought it to my mouth and I began to feed.   
She held me in her arms and fed me like a baby, her baby. I felt warm and  
safe and loved."  
  
"And then I died," she said as she took another drag from her cigarette.  
  
"When I woke, we were still in bed and Mommy was holding me in her arms."  
  
Staring down at her sister with contempt, Dawn continued, "Mommy loves me  
Buffy. She really loves me, not like you and Joyce! Mommy loves me for who I  
am, not what."  
  
"Not because I'm the Key. Not because I'm somekind of mystical ball of green  
energy that everyone wants to play with. Not because the Monks made her,  
Mommy loves me because I'm me."   
  
"She made me just like her, that way I couldn't be hurt like you dirty  
humans! Mommy made me strong and she showed me I'm beautiful. SHE knows I'm  
special and she always has time for me. Not like you or Joyce! Mommy is so  
smart and beautiful, I love her. And I hate you!"  
  
Then from the shadows, Buffy could hear a woman speak. "Dawnie, what have  
I told you about smoking?"   
  
"I'm sorry Mommy, I forgot." Said Dawn as she quickly ground out her   
cigarette.   
  
"Well, don't do it anymore. Oh, hi Buffy!"   
  
"Willow?"   
  
"Mommy, can we kill her now? Please?"   
  
"Dawnie, Buffy's my friend. I've sworn I'll never hurt her, and I won't.  
Besides, there are so many other people in the world that we can hunt   
and kill."   
  
"Like Giles and Riley? They were fun to kill, but they died too   
quick. Spike and Drucilla were a lot more fun." Turning to her sister   
Dawn added, "Mommy tortured Dru so long she was sane at the end. That  
was sweet. And when Mommy tortured Spike, she had him screaming out   
your name at the end."  
  
With a lazy smile, Willow said, "Ah Dawnie, you say the sweetest things.   
Tell you what, you be a good girl and you can help Mommy later with Tara."  
  
"You mean I get to kill Tara?"  
  
"No, we're not going to kill Tara. We're going to save her. First we're  
going to turn Xander and then, when he wakes we're going to feed Tara  
to him."  
  
"You're going to let me help you turn Xander? Mommy you're the best!"  
  
Then dancing in place the young vampiress began singing, "We're going  
to have a little Xander toy! We're going to have a little Xander toy!  
Lalala la lalala!"  
  
Stopping suddenly, Dawn looked at her Sire. A small wicked smile crossed  
her lips and she asked, "Mommy, before we feed Tara to Xander... could we  
make her play some of those games you taught me. I bet I could make her   
scream Real fast."  
  
As a warm sensual smile crossed her lips, Willow reaching out and touched  
Dawn's cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across her Childe's lips. Then in  
a soft loving voice she said, "That's my Lil' Punkin Belly."   
  
Slowly, Willow leaned forward and placed a lite kiss on Dawn's lips. When  
they parted Willow looked her Childe in the eye and said, "Dawn, we have  
to be going. Say goodbye to your sister."  
  
Turning, Dawn knelt beside Buffy and gently took her sisters face in her   
hands. Then, looking into Buffy's eyes, Dawn said in a sad, quiet voice,   
"Bye Buffy."   
  
Leaning forward to kiss Buffy's lips, Dawn suddenly let her demon show   
and quickly sank her fangs into her sisters pale neck.  
  
Too weak from her injuries to fight back, all Buffy could do was lay there  
in Dawn's cold embrace and slowly feel her life slip away. Suddenly Dawn  
pulled away, letting Buffy fall to the ground.   
  
From where she lay, Buffy could see Willow gazing at Dawn's face.  
  
"Dawnie, you are so cute when you have blood on your lips."  
  
Leaning forward again, Willow took her Childe's face in her hands and  
kissed her deeply. Then, just before Buffy blacked out, Willow pulled  
back. Looking into Childe's eyes she said, "Mmmmm, and you taste   
delicious, too."  
  
"Noooo!" Screamed Buffy Summers as she fell out of bed.   
  
  
THE END.   
  
  
  
  
P.S. I know this is a cheap ending........but I like it! 


End file.
